


You see, but you do not compute.

by NightOfFanfics



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Fluff and Humor, Heavy Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, android!lock, but a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfFanfics/pseuds/NightOfFanfics
Summary: After coming back from his service, Dr John Watson is suffering mentally and is trying to adjust to regular day to day life. Not yet fit to go back to work, he frequents his therapist and tries to organize his thoughts at home. Alone. Ella, his therapist, have gotten an interesting offer of a support-android that might help John open up and get through his daily life better. This android, however, comes with its' own array of problems and issues from his past. Will they be a good match, or will their differences be too much to handle?
Relationships: Johnlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. Why don't you just consider it?

“Why don’t you just consider it, John?” Ella said with an exasperated sigh, rubbing her forehead before letting her hand fall down into her lap beside her notebook. “I don’t understand what you have against it. You are blogging already, don’t tell me you are against new technology because _I know for a fact_ that that isn’t true,” she hummed and crossed her arms slightly.

John clenched his jaws before chewing on his bottom lip slightly. After a brief moment, he let out a light chuckle. He gripped the arms of the chair slightly before clearing his throat.

“Why do you keep suggesting this when I’ve already said no, hmm? I can take care of myself, I don’t need a _butler_ following me around at home. And a _tin can_ one at that,” John huffed with a slight roll of his eyes. Ella sighed once more and put her book aside, clutching her hands together.

“He’s not a _butler,_ John. That’s not his use. He is supposed to be there as support when you are having your nightmares or panic attacks and that’s that. I… It’s the new age support animal, sort of…” Ella stumbled a bit on her words but her eyes were still understanding and soft as she looked at John who sat slumped down in the chair, making him look smaller than usual. “Look me in the eyes and tell me you are not lonely, hmm? The government will provide all of this for free especially for soldiers like you and I just can’t understand why you won’t just give it a go. Please?” She knew she was begging, and most likely crossing lines as John’s therapist, but she was certain this would help.

Androids had become part of the society, somewhat. Not everyone could afford one and most of them had niche tasks they performed. No, not those. Well… Not _only_ those. There were those who reprogrammed androids to their needs, which is not even legal, for starters. Nor was it very moral since androids had evolved much quicker and were more human-like than people had first thought they would be. For better and for worse. Since they were so expensive, they were used in many establishments monitored by the government, such as hospitals, schools, laboratories etc. They were also used as personal assistants, and support for those suffering mentally. John was a clear candidate, and Ella had some pressure from above her, someone anonymous who kept suggesting a specific android that would be a perfect match for Dr Watson’s recovery.

“And if I were to say yes then? Mostly to get you to pipe down a bit and go back to our regular sessions, ‘scuse the language,” John said even though he wasn’t really rude to start with. He tilted his head. “Can I get rid of the ‘tin can’ if it’s being a bother to me? Without any repercussions? No small print in the contracts, hmm?” John’s tone became more strained. Ella leaned back in her chair.

“First of all, it’s a _he,_ not an _it._ Second of all, they are sometimes more human than you and me, John, how would you feel if someone just tossed you aside like a piece of scrap metal?”

“That’s kind of what they did now didn’t they? Everyone giving up on me all at once?” John rebutted quickly and Ella lowered her gaze slightly. She walked right into that one, didn’t she?

“John, I understand you are worried. Let me tell you more about this specific android, yeah?” Ella said and retrieved a file, handing it over to John. It was… Slightly manipulative, what she was doing, which was tapping into John’s nurturing and caring side. If she could convince John that it was actually _him_ taking care of the android and not vice versa, he might be more inclined to do so. And it wasn’t a lie either. This particular android had been rejected, treated very badly by its past owner, and had a lot of issues in its programming from that experience. It was quite a phenomenon, really, and it seemed that’s why the government employee was as keen as he was assigning the android to Dr Watson in particular. 

Ella watched curiously as John scanned over the file. There was an enclosed, slightly awkward picture, and his past experiences and ‘flaws’ were all recorded for complete transparency. John tilted his head after a moment, scratching the back of his neck.

“How’s a bloke-” John cleared his throat. “How’s a _tin can_ who seems to have more problems than me supposed to be of any help?” John said, his voice irritated and Ella felt her heart sink slightly. Well, that didn’t go to plan then… She squirmed a bit in her seat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear awkwardly. She opened her mouth to speak, but to her surprise, John continued. “I mean, who knows maybe he’ll have a short circuit and just go rogue yeah? Who’s going to be responsible then? This ‘Mycroft Holmes’ bloke who seems responsible for this tin can? Doubt it, he sounds like a real tosser if you ask me,” John huffed and Ella closed her eyes for a moment to try to compose herself. Once again, she opened her mouth but John continued once more. “I mean, I feel sorry for the bloke… You know… This… Is some heavy stuff…” John murmured as he scanned over the file once more. Ella nodded softly.

“It is… He needs you as much as you need him really… I suppose it was the wrong choice then after all… I’ll see if I can contact Mr. Holmes and get the android changed-” Ella said as she reached for the file and grabbed it with her hand, but John stopped her, still holding on to the bottom with his, looking at the file and picture before him. She glanced up at John, wondering if her tactic had worked this time around.

“You think he… Needs me? I mean, I obviously don’t need him but… Is… Is there no one else in line to take him?” John’s voice started to get softer, quieter, less irritated and more sentimental. Ella shrugged, deciding to go with the truth on this one.

“I’m not sure, to be honest, it doesn’t seem like it. Seems Mr. Holmes is quite protective over this android and he won’t let anyone else take over him unless he deems the person fitting enough. He’s been quite adamant that that person should be you,” Ella explained and John raised a curious eyebrow.

“Why me? What does he know about me to make me such a good fit? Have you been- You know there is a thing as a confidentiality statement-”

“John. He’s working for the government. I think neither you nor I can hide from that, confidentiality statement or not,” Ella said with a raised eyebrow back at John, who blushed slightly and took the file back from Ella with a flick of his wrist. His eyes scanned the file once more and he sighed to himself.

It was true that he wasn’t the most android friendly human around. He might have been to a few protests or two at the start when they were first introduced, but he would never _hurt_ one. He had encountered a handful of androids since they were introduced into society and even though he would never admit it, he was mostly weary around them. It wasn’t exactly fear, because fear is such a strong word, it was just… New. Different. Odd. Plasticky. And not knowing how human they actually were confused him, made him unsure of how to act around them. He had never been hurt by one though, they were usually overly kind in an eerie sort of way, especially the ones working in any sort of service towards humans. He rubbed his hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose before closing the file and setting it on the arm of the chair.

“Alright. Fine. Yes. I… Yes. I’ll take him- I mean, uhm, I’ll… Be assigned him, or however you call it…” John mumbled and licked his lips nervously, looking down slightly for a moment before looking up at Ella who was smiling softly now.

“Great, I’ll let Mr Holmes know right away,” she said as she stood up, smoothing out her dress slightly. John stood up as well and cleared his throat, taking the file in his hand, opening it slightly.

“Do… Do I really have to call him SH3R-L06K? it’s quite a mouthful don’t you think?” John said with a crooked soft smile up at Ella who chuckled softly.

“If you look further down, he goes by Sherlock. As to if you can call him that or not… I suppose you will just have to ask him yourself,” she shrugged with a cheeky smile before leaving John behind in the room.

John stayed in place for a moment, eyes scanning the file again.

“Sherlock… Not _that_ much better really…” John hummed to himself quietly before taking his jacket, throwing it on, rolling and stuffing the file carelessly in his inside pocket before he headed out the door.


	2. Cold feet happens to the best of us.

It had been a rough night, and even though John had gone to bed hungry, he couldn’t seem to get any breakfast down. He was… Nervous. It hadn’t been long since his last talk with Ella, and now the android was supposed to get… Shipped? Brought over? Would he walk over himself? John didn’t really know, nor had he asked. He had been wavering back and forth slightly on his decision, but oddly enough Mrs Hudson, who was his landlady, had quite an open mind about androids it seemed, and always managed to bring John back to his first decision.

John flinched as his phone vibrated. Was he here already? He had been told he would come in the morning but- Not this early. John fished up his phone from his pocket and frowned.  _ Your android will be delayed until later this evening. Sorry for the inconvenience. - MH.  _ John frowned deeper. Delayed? How could an android be  _ delayed?  _ John huffed and pocketed his phone again, dragging himself to the kitchen to force himself to at least have a snack.

\---

“I don’t know about this Mrs Hudson, I really don’t,” John said to the landlady as he stood by the bottom of the stairs by the front door. He had been pacing, talking to himself, and apparently he had been loud enough for Mrs Hudson to hear and she had come to see what was going on. Mrs Hudson sighed with a soft smile, correcting John’s collar underneath his jumper.

“There there, cold feet happens to the best of us,” she said with a soft snicker and John huffed out in anger.

“Cold feet- This is not something to joke about. Aren’t you worried? Not only is he a tin can he’s a bloody tin can with issues!” John said as he gently pushed her hands from his collar with a sigh. Mrs Hudson tilted her head.

“TIn can with issues… Sounds like you two would make a good match then dear,” she crossed her arms with a sceptic look at John. “This is not the John I know, you shouldn’t call him that, didn’t you say he had a name? Sean or something?” Mrs Hudson tried and John rolled his eyes.

“Sherlock. Sherlock is his name, apparently. Couldn’t be named something normal, could he? Had to be something android-y and weird,” John muttered and Mrs Hudson rolled her eyes back at him.

“It’s not that strange luv, it’s a perfectly fine name. You’re just nitpicking!” She argued back.

What they both were unaware of, was that Sherlock had just stepped out of the car that Mycroft Holmes had brought him in, and he was almost just as nervous, if not more as he took his first step outside of the vehicle. Mycroft had given him a pointed look and a nod with a soft smile and Sherlock had smiled faintly back before the car drove away and he walked up to the door. He scanned the house with his eyes, the door, 221B, the café that seemed to be a part of it, the slightly dusty steps leading up to the worn but elegant enough looking door. He cleared his throat to himself and tightened his scarf before raising his hand to knock on the door.

“What if he decides to kill me in my sleep, hmm? What if his circuits snap and he suddenly turns murderous, hmm? How am I supposed to deal with that then?” John snapped back at Mrs Hudson, his voice louder now.

“You’re sounding ridiculous John why would he kill you in your sleep!?” She shouted back at him.

“It said in the file, blatantly, he got issues. Trust me to get a  _ broken  _ one!” John growled and sighed deeply.

Sherlock stopped in his steps, his fist slowly lowering down from the door at the angry voices. The upset voices.  _ Murderous. Broken.  _ Sherlock froze, the intricate wiring of his mind trying to figure out what the next best move would be. Run? Hide? Fight? Flight? But before he could figure it out, the automatic porch light turned on since he was close enough to the door now and John and Mrs Hudson both quickly looked at the door and the faint gleam of light that came from the top windowed part of the door. John swallowed thickly and looked at Mrs Hudson who nudged him towards the door as a response along with a tutting noise.

John stumbled forwards and slowly turned the door handle, opening the heavy wooden door slightly.

Sherlock looked up swiftly, taking a step back as the door opened and a man peeked through the narrow opening. John opened the door a bit more when he realised that the man indeed resembled the picture in the file. Perhaps a bit thinner. Sherlock’s hand was still raised slightly in a knocking position, but he quickly realised that and he folded his hands behind his back.

“Are you Dr Watson?” Sherlock said, his voice deep and slightly hollow sounding. John’s gaze travelled up and down the man… The  _ android  _ before him and he opened the door fully, nodding a little.

“Uh, yeah that’s me, yeah,” John stuttered out and Sherlock quickly smiled widely.

“Hello sir, my name is SH3R-L06K, but you may call me Sherlock. It’s very nice to meet you,” Sherlock said with a wide smile plastered across his face. John tilted his head. He felt a sharp nudge in the middle of his back and realised it was Mrs Hudson prodding him to say something.

“It’s err, it’s nice to meet you too, Sherlock…” John stumbled out and Sherlock smiled a bit softer, nodding his head.

“I’m here to assist you and support you, at least that is what I have been told, but you are the one that will ultimately give me my instructions. I look forward to working for you and helping you, sir,” Sherlock continued quickly and John licked over his bottom lip irritably. He had a lot of issues with what Sherlock had just said, but he could feel Mrs Hudson’s sharp gaze burning a hole in his neck if he dared say anything bad to the android in their first encounter.

“Why don’t you invite him inside, he must be cold, bless him!” Mrs Hudson chirped behind John and John cleared his throat quickly and rubbed his neck, taking a step back into the doorway to let Sherlock in.

“Uh, yeah, come in, you must be- Do you even get cold?” John asked but groaned as he felt Mrs Hudson step on his foot. Sherlock closed the door behind him with an amused chuckle. 

“I see you haven’t met a lot of my kind yet. You’re very curious,” Sherlock noted and John crossed his arms. Sherlock’s chuckle and smile faltered a bit and he cleared his throat. “I… Do get cold. Yes. I know how to feel sensations such as cold and warmth and I understand how to translate the feelings into what they should mean to me. Such as the realisation that it is much warmer here in the hallway and it’s more pleasant,” Sherlock explained. John nodded a little and Mrs Hudson held out her hand to Sherlock.

“I’m Mrs Hudson, I’m John’s, and well,  _ your  _ landlady too from now on! It’s very nice to meet you, but I’m going to leave you and John alone now so you can talk and get acquainted with one another hmm?” Her voice was soft and caring, and slightly curious as well. Sherlock relaxed visibly, and shook her hand very gently.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs Hudson,” Sherlock said before turning to John, awaiting what to do next. John had fallen silent, his eyes travelling over Sherlock, trying to find… Something. The flaws perhaps, or a wire hanging loose. It was ridiculous, really, and even though he knew it himself he couldn’t stop it. “Dr Watson? Shall we head upstairs?” Sherlock asked gently, his facial expression turning slightly more serious. 

“Hmm? What? Oh… Yeah, yes, this way…” John said quickly and started limping his way up the stairs. Sherlock hummed to himself, though, his expression turned even harsher and his smile disappeared completely as he stopped a few steps up, just as Mrs Hudson was about to leave.

“And do not worry. I am not here to kill you in your sleep. I do not have any such intentions since I am here to help you, mentally, and physically,” Sherlock said with a cold and in a matter-of-fact tone of his voice. John stopped and glanced down at him. So he had heard that then… Great… John rubbed his neck and let out a huff.

“I’m  _ fine  _ physically mind you. I don’t  _ need  _ a butler,” John said and placed his hands on his hips. Sherlock nodded.

“I understand. Your limp is not real anyway since I do believe you were shot in your shoulder which makes it highly unlikely to result in a limp anyway,” Sherlock stated and John let out a laugh.

“Listen here, you-” John pointed a finger at Sherlock but saw Mrs Hudson’s pleading look in the corner of his eye and he sighed, rubbing his forehead slightly. Sherlock had cowered down, his head and eyes fixed on the next step before him. He had done something wrong.  _ Again.  _ And so soon already… He just wanted to explain that he wasn’t murderous and that he wanted the best for John but it clearly hadn’t been the right thing to do. John clenched his jaw for a moment before pressing out a smile.

“Maybe I got the limp in another way, then. And I’m glad you won’t murder me in my sleep. Come along then,” John pressed out between his tightly pressed together lips as he continued walking up the stairs. Sherlock had merely nodded his head, his dark curls falling into his face and he tucked them quickly behind his ear as he followed John without saying another word. Though, he caught the landlady’s smile as he glanced around the hallway and he smiled timidly back before heading inside of the flat.

John closed the door behind them and folded his hands behind his back. “This is it… This is the living room, it’s a bit… Dusty but otherwise pretty neat. The kitchen is over there and the bathroom alongside it as well and the bedroom,” John nodded, glancing around as Sherlock slowly walked around the flat.

“Where do I sleep, sir?” Sherlock asked, his voice more gentle and shy now. John tilted his head.

“I… Well, there’s a room upstairs that isn’t in use. You can have that one I suppose… To… Sleep… Do you need… Sleep?” John murmured and scratched the back of his head. Sherlock smiled a little and shook his head.

“No, I don’t. But statistic shows that humans are more comfortable if we tell them we sleep rather than if we tell them about our loading cycles. But I would be stationary and loading, rather than asleep, yes, clever observation,” Sherlock nodded and smiled a bit more. John couldn’t help but smile a little as well, mostly at how utterly ridiculous this was, but also at how blatant Sherlock was being. He was certainly different than to other androids he had met before, he could tell that already. John nodded and looked out the window.

“I… Suppose you might want to do that then, I guess? It’s quite late…” John said even though it wasn’t entirely true. Yes, it was later in the evening, but far away from the time he would actually go to sleep. Sherlock nodded.

“I have a lot of my charge left so there isn’t an issue, yet. But I will go up and have a look if that is what you desire, sir,” Sherlock said and turned around to head to the stairs. John kept an eye on Sherlock, and then he listened for the upstairs bedroom door to close before he let out a deep breath of relief. He rubbed his face with his hand, sighing deeply.

“ _ What have I gotten myself into…”  _ John whispered to himself before looking around the living room. Sharing this place with an android. It was certainly going to be a challenge. He walked over to his chair and slumped down into it, picking up today’s paper from the coffee table. He wasn’t ready to head to bed yet, far too on edge and nervous knowing the android was walking around, exploring… Scanning? Probably scanning something. John sighed and wiggled in his seat, turning the page over to the sports news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! My approach to Sherlock is slightly different, but I hope it will make sense story-wise and that you end up liking my take on him!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. I don’t like this book.

John had merely gotten through the first half of the sports news when he heard a knock on the door. He frowned and headed downstairs, opening it slowly. Outside was a man holding a cardboard box.

“Belongings for Sherlock, sir,” the elegantly dressed man said who looked like some sort of servant or chauffeur. John frowned.

“Belongings?” This tin can had belongings? Why didn’t he just come with them in a bag? Why were they delivered now?

“Yes sir, belongings. I’m sure he has been missing some of these already,” the man said and prompted John to take the box, which John did awkwardly. He frowned. It was much lighter than he had thought judging by its size. There couldn’t be a lot in there. Or at least no heavy things.

“Uh, thanks,” John nodded and closed the door, carrying the box up to the flat. He set it down on the floor, one of the flaps of the box gently lifting up and John took a quick step back. “Sherlock! Could you come down here for a moment!” John called and he soon heard quick footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Yes sir, is everything alright Dr. Watson?” Sherlock asked quickly, his face showing concern as he looked at the shorter man before noticing him pointing at the box.

“This- This is apparently your belongings that were just delivered but- But do you mind telling me what a  _ human skull  _ is doing inside of it?” John said, his voice going up in both volume and pitch by the end of the sentence. Sherlock tilted his head before grinning to himself. 

“Oh, this!” Sherlock reached into the box and held up the skull in his hand. “This is Billy! He’s my friend, an old friend,” Sherlock nodded, a sort of juvenile look on his face, childish almost. Something John hadn’t seen before. John took a slight staggering step back. He realised Sherlock had gotten rid of his coat and scarf upstairs and was now wearing a purple shirt along with his black trousers, his curls slightly tousled, which only made him look even more juvenile as well.

“An… Old friend?” John said slowly, his words almost getting stuck on the way out. Sherlock nodded eagerly.

“Mhm! I used to talk to him when I was alone down in the basement. He doesn’t offer many conversations back, obviously, but it made me feel less lonely during large periods of time without my last owner…” Sherlock said, his eager smiled dropping for a moment before he rushed to the mantlepiece, placing the skull there proudly. “There, perfect,” he said to himself, his voice slightly sadder sounding now. John closed his eyes for a moment, trying to process all that had been said and done during such a short period of time. He thought back to the file, and realised he should approach this with caution from what he had read.

“You know… I haven’t really gotten back to work yet, so I will be home most of the time so you won’t have to talk to… Billy that much,” John said slowly, taking a gentle step towards Sherlock. Sherlock spun around, tucking a curl behind his ear before chewing on his lip a little.

“I… That’s… Good. Yes. Good. Does that mean Billy can’t stay? I want Billy to stay. I like Billy. Billy is safe,” Sherlock mumbled, his hands going up to his curls, tugging slightly. John swallowed and took another step forward, looking at the skull and back to Sherlock, who seemed rather anxious now. John sighed and smiled a little.

“Of course he can stay… He can stay right where you put him, alright? I just wanted you to know that… That I won’t leave you alone for… For long periods of time and… And I don’t even think this house  _ has  _ a basement. Alright? Yeah? Billy can stay, right where you put him,” John said and gesture slightly for Sherlock to take down his hands from his hair. Sherlock took a deep breath and nodded.

“A-Alright. Yes. Good. Thank you, sir. I’ll go put my other things away in my bedroom,” Sherlock rambled out and stormed past John, grabbing the box before hurrying up the stairs. John exhaled a big sigh of relief, shaking his head to himself before slumping down into his chair, glancing towards the skull.

“Cheers Billy,” John said, holding up his now cold cup of tea before taking a sip. He grimaced, the tea being colder than he had thought and he put it down quickly. He looked towards the stairs, sighing to himself. He was oddly surprised at how collected he had been during the whole… Breakdown. Or what you would call it in android terms. John held his own hand out in front and observed it. Not even a tremor. Usually, or quite often at least, he had a small tremor but right now it was still. Calm. Collected. John tilted his head and furrowed his brows slightly before taking the newspaper to distract himself with a read. He hadn’t been scared really from Sherlock’s behaviour. Stressed, perhaps, but he felt for him. He  _ felt bad  _ for him. He wasn’t even a bloody he! He was a tin can. Nothing else. John huffed and rustled the newspaper about before settling on the sports news once again.

\---

John looked at his watch, and then looked back at the stairs. It hadn’t been that long but… John had expected Sherlock to be back down right away. Was he alright up there? John licked his lips nervously before standing from his chair. “Sherlock? You alright?” John called and when he got no response, he hurried over to the stairs, his limp somehow miraculously gone this time around. “Sherlock?” John called again as he headed up the stairs but still got no answer. “Christ… Okay, I’m coming in alright?” John said when he was by the door, slowly turning the door handle.

Sherlock sat on the bed, staring blankly in front of him. As if he had shut down or… Run out of battery. But he was still blinking in intervals so he assumed that wasn’t the case. “Sherlock?” John’s voice became softer as he drew close. The second thing he noticed, was a torn-up book and scattered pages all over the floor. John cleared his throat to speak but stopped as Sherlock opened his mouth.

“Why is this book here? I don’t like this book. Why is this book in my box?” Sherlock mumbled out in a monotone voice. John tilted his head and shrugged a little.

“I… I don’t know. Maybe it was a mistake. Someone packed your box and they put someone else’s stuff in there-”

“It’s my book. But I don’t like it. I hate it. Throw it out,” Sherlock interrupted and John furrowed his brows. He glanced down at the pages, trying to make out what was being said but it was hard to tell from his standing point of view.

“I can get rid of the book if you’d like. Do you want me to do that?” John said as he stepped closer. Sherlock nodded quickly.

“Throw it. Burn it. Throw it again I don’t care make it go away,” Sherlock said and John nodded softly, starting to kneel. He flinched though as Sherlock’s hands suddenly flew up to his face, but only to cover his eyes. He looked like one of those novelty monkeys that represents not being able to see. “Tell me when it’s gone and I’ll remove my hands,” Sherlock said and John nodded.

“Alright. I will. Promise,” John said and started to slowly gather the torn pages, glancing at them one by one as he picked them up. It looked like a diary of sorts. But not written by Sherlock, it seemed to be written  _ about  _ him. Documentation. John sighed. He understood why this might be something Sherlock would hate to see, considering what he had been through. John gathered everything quickly and left the room. He hesitated for a moment. Throwing the documentation away might not be the smartest thing to do. Instead, he went into his bedroom and stuffed it all in a shoebox in the bottom of his wardrobe. For safekeeping, if it ever was needed again. He dusted off his hands and headed back to the upstairs bedroom, where Sherlock sat just as he had left him.

“Is it gone?” Sherlock said and John nodded, placing his hands on his hips.

“Yep, it’s gone. You can uncover your eyes now Sherlock,” John’s voice was soft and Sherlock nodded, slowly letting his hands fall away. He observed the floor where the mess had once been before looking up at John with what could only be described as a face between surprise and confusion.

“You… You really did… You did what I asked you to do…” Sherlock said slowly, tentatively. John frowned.

“Yeah… Of course I did. You were so upset about it. Why wouldn’t I?” John asked curiously and Sherlock stood up from the bed, his eyes on the floor again before looking at John once more.

“You…  _ Cared  _ about me being upset?” Sherlock asked and John let out a soft chuckle.

“Yeah… I did. Is that… Wrong? I… I’m new to all of this…” John muttered, biting his bottom lip slightly. But Sherlock shook his head quickly, his curls getting unruly again.

“N-No no! No it’s not wrong- Not wrong at all I was just… Surprised. No one has ever done something I’ve asked before…” Sherlock said, a smile slowly spreading across his lips. John blushed a little and looked down at his feet, shifting a bit from side to side.

“Well, uhm, uh, don’t get used to it you’re supposed to do what I tell you to do anyway and not the other way around you know…” John mumbled but Sherlock seemed unphased, his smile still spreading. John looked up and rubbed his neck shyly. “Uh… I’m going to have some late tea and a sandwich or something… Didn’t eat much today… You want to join me downstairs? Do you… Eat?” John asked and Sherlock grinned, nodding his head.

“I am capable of eating but I do not need it to survive. It does not turn into fuel as it does for humans but most of us androids have been built in such a way so that we will be able to engage in human tasks such as eating and socializing around a meal,” Sherlock explained before clearing his throat. “So… yes I’ll join you. Thank you, sir,” Sherlock said and followed John as he started walking down the stairs. Sherlock noted that John wasn’t limping, but thought it best not to mention it right now. Not when things were going so well. “Can I try some tea too? I’ve never tried it but I’ve always wanted to know what it’s like,” Sherlock hummed and John snorted softly.

“It’s warm water with some flavour, nothing special. But you can try it but-” John stopped in the living room and Sherlock tilted his head. “Can you drink? Water and electricity doesn’t sound too smart…” John said and crossed his arms. Sherlock grinned quickly.

“Actually, we are fully capable of drinking many different liquids, even warm ones. Our fabricated insides have a layer of microscopically thin plastic which is almost as strong as the strongest metal in the world. Which is an odd comparison but I suppose the scientists enjoy it since metal is such a striking material to compare to a mere plastic film. And it’s easier for less clever humans to understand as well. But anyway, this layer makes us virtually waterproof. We can also go to the beach, to pools and other such activities and-” Sherlock stopped when John held up his hand.

“I’ll make you a nice cup of tea then,” John smiled and headed to the kitchen. Sherlock smiled and followed eagerly.

“With milk! And a lot of sugar. I enjoy sweet things,” Sherlock added and John turned around.

“I’m going to regret this but… You can taste things too? Different flavours? Salty and sweet?” John asked and Sherlock nodded, opening his mouth to come up with yet another long explanation but was able to read the exasperation on John’s face.

“Yes, I can, sir,” Sherlock smiled and nodded. “Salty, sweet, flavours. Anything. I’ve been told I’m a picky eater, but I haven’t eaten much human food so I can’t confirm that,” Sherlock finished and sat down by the kitchen table. John chuckled.

“You being a picky eater is quite believable, actually,” John said as he filled the kettle with water and turned it on. Sherlock watched the kettle curiously, humming softly to himself. “I do make one of the best cucumber sandwiches though, and it’s very mild in flavour,” John continued, getting two cups, realising the second one was very dirty since he rarely had anyone over, and quickly dished it out with some soapy water. Sherlock observed John work, having not really seen anyone making a meal, or tea for that matter, and he tried to learn as much as possible. He wasn’t a butler, granted, but since Dr. Watson had been so nice and done something very special to him, he wanted to be able to do something special back.

“Here we are,” John said and placed the plate of sandwiches on the table along with two cups of tea. He poured some milk into Sherlock’s and then grabbed the bowl of sugar. “Tell me when to stop,” he smiled and started putting in teaspoons of sugar. Sherlock stared at it intensely, and around the fourth spoon, John tilted his head. “You awake there or? You haven’t said stop yet,” John frowned. Sherlock glanced up at John before looking back at the tea.

“A little more, please,” Sherlock hummed and John sighed, putting in three more spoons before Sherlock said stop with a grin up at him. John shook his head with a soft chuckle before sitting down, putting some milk in his tea but no sugar. Sherlock frowned. “ _ No  _ sugar? How is that even possible?” Sherlock said and John smiled.

“I do sometimes, on special occasions, and even though today is special I suppose, with cucumber sandwiches I like my tea without the sweetness,” John explained and took a bite of said sandwich. He watched curiously as Sherlock took a bite as well, wondering what he would think. He hadn’t cooked for anyone since… John shifted a bit in his seat. He had to cook for his sister when they were little, far too often than he wanted to admit. “Is it nice?” John asked expectantly. Sherlock chewed slowly, his head tilting from one side to another when he considered what he was eating and the question that followed.

“It’s very nice, actually. It’s amazing!” Sherlock smiled wider and took two more bites as if he was actually hungry, which they both now knew that he wasn’t. Sherlock hummed quietly. The taste… It was unlike anything he had. It was mild as Dr. Watson had said. Slightly sweet from the cucumber, but with a salty taste from the butter. Sherlock smiled and gently put the sandwich down as if it was something precious before reaching for his tea. John’s eyes widened though when Sherlock seemed to reach to hold around the whole cup instead of the handle that was safer to hold.

“Wait-!” John reached forward, placing his hand on Sherlock’s. “It’s hot, I don’t want you to burn yourself, hold here on the handle only alright? Like this,” John took Sherlock’s hand and gently wrapped it around the handle of the mug. “They don’t teach you this in robo-school?” John muttered and pushed the cup closer. “Blow on it and sip carefully alright?” He smiled.

Sherlock looked at John, quite frozen in place. He found it… Odd. He’d never had a human react like this around him. Well, perhaps Mycroft, but that was another matter altogether. Dr Watson was different. He was someone new, someone that seemed slightly hostile and cautious around androids yet still he was caring, considerate. Sherlock did as he was told, blowing on the hot tea before taking a gentle sip, smiling and nodding. “Sweet enough for you?” John asked with a chuckle and Sherlock hummed.

“Not quite, but it’ll do,” Sherlock smiled and took another sip. “Dr. Watson, you’re very kind, and caring, thank you sir,” Sherlock said quietly before picking up his sandwich again. John looked down into his tea, pretty sure that even the tips of his ears had gone bright pink by now from him blushing. John shrugged.

“I’m really not… I just think you’ve had bad experiences before and I’m merely… A little better than that,” John nodded and Sherlock tilted his head.

“You’re  _ a lot  _ better than that,” Sherlock argued. “In fact, there’s not even a comparison to be made. And I would know because I have a separate program designed to compare and collect data between two instances and this is not even required for me to do to be able to deduce that there isn’t even a comparison to be made in the first place,” Sherlock rambled and John chuckled.

“Well, thank you Sherlock,” John smiled and shook his head to himself. It seemed the tin can was full of surprises indeed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked this whirlwind of a chapter as much as I liked writing it!  
> I know the pacing and split-up of the chapters are a bit strange at the moment, hope to get into a better groove soon and I hope you don't mind it too much!
> 
> Thanks!


	4. Now, loading.

The rest of their dinner, or snack, had gone by pretty quietly. John had glanced at Sherlock every now and again, and Sherlock seemed content just to sit by the table and eat his sandwich and drink his tea. John felt a bit awkward, and he had a lot to think about. It had already been quite turbulent between the two, but at the same time, they had also shared some nicer moments as well. He had been given a sort of _trial_ time for having Sherlock, and if he wasn’t happy he was to contact Mr Holmes to come and retrieve Sherlock back.

Honestly, it felt a bit strange. Having a person… An object… An object with a working mind on a trial period as if they were a tv subscription. But it also reassured John that if things would start going completely wrong, he had an out. No matter how harsh that escape might look like to the android.

“I’m going to turn in, feeling quite tired,” John spoke suddenly, making Sherlock look up from his empty plate with a smile and a nod.

“I understand, I could use a re-charge as well. Thank you so much for the tea and the cucumber sandwich, I will be heading upstairs now, sir,” Sherlock said in a monotone voice as he stood from his seat, clearing off his plate and cup while John kept his eyes on him before nodding.

“Uh, yeah, night then…” John mumbled and rubbed his neck. Sherlock smiled and nodded.

“Good night, Dr Watson,” Sherlock replied and nodded once more before he headed up the stairs.

Once he was in his room, he looked around, tilting his head. It was quite bare, clearly not been used since Dr Watson moved in, not that he had lived there for too long. Sherlock observed the shelves and the small desk, slowly putting some of his belongings that he did care about ontop of it. Mycroft had told him that this time it would be different. That he would most likely have his own room, get to have his own things there, get to be more… Human-like. And Sherlock had doubted him. More than ever, actually, but Mycroft kept reassuring him that Dr Watson was different. And now he kinda felt that perhaps Mycroft was right after all… Sherlock scanned his room before sitting on the bed, observing his pyjamas. He let his fingers gently stroke over the smooth fabric, slightly cool to the touch. It was made by some anti-static material that was sure to not interfere with his loading, so he needed to change for optimal recharging capabilities.

Sherlock gently slipped out of his shirt and trousers, slipping slowly into the pyjamas. His skin was pale, some beauty marks here and there adorning his skin. He had been designed to be quite beautiful, not ordinary or day-to-day looking as some androids were. Maybe Mr Holmes had been a bit old fashioned when designing Sherlock. Androids were supposed to blend in with the general population, _not_ stand out as some sort of perfect specimen. But it was clear that Mycroft had thought otherwise.

Sherlock sat down on the bed, reaching into his cardboard box and pulling out a sort of harddrive looking unit that plugged into the wall socket. On the side, it had grey letters which spelt the unit name “WallBox”. Not that imaginative, but descriptive enough to make humans understand how to use it. He plugged it in gently before lifting his shirt, running his fingers over the right side of his waist. He found the small divot where his finger sunk in just a little bit more than on other parts of his skin and he gave it a firm push. Most androids in public settings had loading chambers. They looked like clear coffins and it required them to do no preparations to load. Just stand in there for the night and the next day they would be fully charged. The ones that were supposed to be more accustomed to human settings, worked a bit differently. The small white box Sherlock had plugged into the wall started a soft whirring noise the moment he had pushed into the soft spot of his waist and a blue light turned on. It shone through his pale skin softly, and matched the colour of the blue light now shining through the white WallBox as well.

Sherlock laid down in the bed, making sure he wasn’t more than one meter away from the WallBox, and a soft chiming noise was heard.

“Now, loading,” Sherlock said out loud before closing his eyes, willing himself to rest. He had a lot going through his mind, and he was worried about Dr Watson as well. It was strange that he already worried for the human, but he had been very anxious about Sherlock being around when he slept. And although he wouldn’t attempt to kill Dr Watson in his sleep, as they had already established, he couldn’t help but think that it would’ve been better if they had slept in the same room. Now he was too far away, especially since Dr Watson’s file had stated he had issues with nightmares and other nightly terrors. Sherlock sighed. Complicated human. Sherlock hummed in thought. _Complicated android,_ he thought to himself with a small smile.

\---

John laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Listening for… Something. Granted, he was hoping the loading thing wouldn’t sound like much but… It was deathly quiet. He narrowed his eyes, as if he could look through the ceiling with x-ray vision, though of course, he couldn’t… Maybe Sherlock could. Did he have x-ray vision? God, he hoped not. John rubbed his forehead with a sigh. Should he go upstairs and check on him? What if something had gone wrong again? John started feeling anxious, not for his usual reasons but for Sherlock…

“Sod it,” John gruffed and got out of bed, hurrying up the stairs and knocking on the door. “Sherlock? Are you… Alright? Asleep? Uh, loading?” John asked through the door. No reply. John tilted his head. “I can’t believe this…” He sighed and gently opened the door just a little to start off with. He frowned. Sherlock had changed clothes, he noticed. Why… Was he laying on top of the covers instead of under it? John tiptoed inside, glancing around the bed. “ _Sherlock? You sleeping?”_ John whispered but let out a soft sudden grunt as he hit his foot on- He frowned as he looked at the white box connected to the wall. “What is that…” John muttered as he held his foot, rubbing the top where he had banged it into the box.

“It’s my loading station, it’s called the WallBox,” Sherlock spoke suddenly, making John fall backwards, stumble, and fall right on his arse with a louder groan. Sherlock sat up quickly, getting up from the bed and kneeling on the floor. “Dr Watson! Are you alright, sir?” Sherlock breathed quickly, looking over John with concern, his hands hovering over John’s upper body, afraid to touch but wanting to make sure he was physically alright at the same time. John grunted and shifted a bit, looking at Sherlock with a pained expression.

“Yep, yeah, I’m fine. Suits me right for sneaking up on you, heh, sorry,” John mumbled and bit his lip a little. Sherlock sat down on the floor and tilted his head.

“You were sneaking up on me, why?” Sherlock asked, visibly confused. John blushed and scratched his jaw a little.

“I uh, I was just… Wondering if you were alright. If you were asleep, or uh, loading fine. I got a bit worried I suppose…” John murmured quietly.

“And curious,” Sherlock added and John huffed, looking to the side a bit.

“Curious? Curious about what? A tin can loading…” John trailed off and Sherlock suddenly sat up a bit better and lifted his shirt without a word. “Woah hey- what are you- uhm- Sherlock-” John’s eyes widened and he reached forward, trying to pull Sherlock’s pyjama shirt down. Sherlock frowned.

“I’m trying to show you something,” Sherlock argued and John let out a nervous laugh.

“That’s- Great- What exactly are you showing me?” John pressed out as he tried to pull at Sherlock’s shirt. Sherlock furrowed his brows and tugged his shirt harshly so that John’s hands fell off it and turned his body to the side. John frowned, tilting his head as he saw the faint blue light pulsing from just below Sherlock’s ribcage on the side of his waist. “What… Is that…” John said, reaching forward but stopping himself. Sherlock smiled.

“It’s the access point to my battery port, essentially,” Sherlock nodded. “There’s a soft spot where you can push and it activates the communication with the box you hurt your foot on, causing the loading cycle to start,” Sherlock said before pulling down his shirt. “I can teach you more about it later,” Sherlock said, watching as John’s hand still hovered halfway towards touching the blue light. John nodded, quickly moving his hovering hand to the back of his neck.

“Uh, that’s interesting. Wow… Heh… Yeah, later then I… I should let you load, and, yep,” John stuttered awkwardly before getting to his feet slowly with another grunt. Sherlock nodded and got back into bed. “Wait-” John stopped Sherlock, pulling back the covers. “Now you lay down,” John instructed. Sherlock frowned a little, but hesitantly did as he was told. “And now this,” John said, moving the covers over Sherlock, tucking him in lightly, taking care not to tuck too much around the waist. “There, much better,” John smiled and nodded. “I… Should head back down then, g’night,” John said quickly and headed out of the bedroom swiftly.

Sherlock hummed, looking down at the covers that were draped over him. He placed his hand over the soft fabric, sliding his long fingers over it. It was nice. Warm. Much more comfortable. “Thank you Dr Watson,” Sherlock said to himself with a soft smile, laying back down on his pillow. “Now, loading,” his monotone voice sounded, yet now rung more comfortably and content than before.


	5. Shopping for two already?

John had a surprisingly calm night. He didn’t always have nightmares though they happened frequent enough for him to often sport heavy bags underneath his eyes. This night though, had been peaceful enough, though he woke up with a sudden start at a noise in the kitchen.

He rushed out of his bedroom and ran a hand through his hair, hurrying into the kitchen only to see Sherlock with his fingers in his ears, looking down at a metal bowl that had fallen on the kitchen floor. Sherlock quickly pulled his fingers out and looked at John.

“Sorry! I’m sorry! That must’ve been so loud sir it- it was loud for me as well I-” Sherlock quickly bent down and picked the bowl up, placing it in the sink. Sherlock chewed on his lip as John sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“It’s- Okay it’s alright. Are- Are you alright?” John asked quickly, his heart still racing as he looked at the android. Sherlock smiled quickly and nodded.

“I’m fine. Though, I was attempting to make tea, and breakfast, but I realised the fridge is quite empty at the moment,” Sherlock nodded and John put his hands on his hips, nodding as well.

“You… You don’t have to do that. Like I said, I don’t need a  _ butler, _ ” John huffed softly. “I had planned to go to the supermarket this morning, guess I’ll be a going a bit earlier than I planned,” John said and started heading for his bedroom. Sherlock’s eyes widened and he quickly rushed after him.

“I- I can come with! I should come with, I should be there to help in case-” Sherlock stopped as John stopped in his steps, turning around and holding a hand up.

“I don’t need help with shopping for groceries, Sherlock. I am fully capable of doing it on my own thank you very much,” John sighed. Sherlock looked down a little.

“I… I haven’t been outside much… Can I please come with you?” Sherlock asked and John licked his lips in frustration. He could just imagine Sherlock having some sort of weird faulty mechanics, taking down an entire shelf, running around like crazy trying to find what John needed. No. He definitely did not have the patience for that this morning. John shook his head.

“I- I promise we can go outside somewhere else another time, alright? I’ll be quick and you’ll barely notice that I’m gone,” John said with a firm nod. Sherlock lowered his head further and nodded.

“Yes sir…” He mumbled before heading off to the living room. John closed his eyes with another frustrated sigh. Why did he even care about disappointing Sherlock? It’s not like the feelings he had was anything but pre-programmed, right? John huffed to himself and headed to get dressed, soon sporting a nice jumper and dark jeans as he headed out to the living room, spotting Sherlock sitting on the sofa.

“You can watch telly if you’d like, while I’m gone, here,” John handed Sherlock the remote. “You know what a telly is, right?” John asked just in case and Sherlock nodded slowly, looking visibly upset. John nodded to himself. “Right, I’ll be home soon, don’t worry,” John said before heading down the stairs and out the door. It felt quite nice actually, some fresh air, and some time away from all the… Changes.

Mrs. Hudson had peered through the windows, seeing John leaving in a hurry. It was a Tuesday, and John usually shopped on Tuesdays. She hummed to herself, looking around a bit more before realising Sherlock wasn’t with him. She frowned before tutting quietly to herself. Of course, John wouldn’t bring Sherlock, even though she wished he would loosen up sooner rather than later, not knowing really what had been going on upstairs during their first evening and night.

\---

John felt silly in a way. He was  _ actually  _ trying to get the shopping done quickly to get back. He had a bad feeling about leaving Sherlock alone, and for some reason, it had taken him far too long to realise that he had actually left a strange man in his flat, alone, without many instructions. John hurried through the shelves, finding his veggies, bread, pastries, biscuits, and other essentials. Tea. Milk. Sugar, judging by the amount Sherlock required- Why was he shopping for a bloody tin can again? John groaned, holding the package of sugar when he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

“Ah, must be a Tuesday,” Mike said with a grin and John quickly looked at him with a forced smile. “You know, soon it will be more reliable to just come to the market on a Tuesday to be able to reach you rather than using the phone,” Mike chuckled and John chuckled awkwardly as well.

“I- Yeah- I suppose, sorry, still adjusting a bit to… Everything,” John nodded and Mike smiled.

“I understand, but I heard you got settled. Pretty central as well. Very nice. You should invite me for tea some time you know?” Mike chuckled once more. He glanced into John’s basket, frowning a bit. “Looks like your basket is fuller than usual… Shopping for  _ two  _ already?” Mike grinned wider. John quickly shook his head, hiding his basket just a little.

“No no, just, buying some extras for my landlady. She’s… Quite old and uhm, she appreciates the help,” John said quickly, silently apologizing to Mrs Hudson for calling her old. 

\---

Sherlock observed the remote that laid on the sofa cushion, tilting his head. He knew what a telly was, and what you used them for, though he couldn’t wrap his head around why he himself would use it. It was kind though, his other owner never let him touch things like this. He smiled a little but then pouted slightly. He was upset that John had left him… All he wanted was to go outside and go to the shop… Maybe next time… Sherlock looked up quickly, hearing a knock on the door.

“It’s just me dear, Mrs Hudson, can I come in?” She cooed softly and Sherlock smiled quickly, getting to his feet and practically rushing to the door. He opened it and smiled even wider. Mrs Hudson chuckled. “Well good morning! Aren’t you looking cheery! I was wondering if you want to come downstairs and join me for some tea?” She asked and Sherlock’s eyes widened a little.

“Really? I can do that?” Sherlock asked, nearly whispering as if someone could hear him. Mrs Hudson chuckled.

“Of course you can! I’m your landlady and I’m inviting you so it’s only common decency to accept. Besides, grumpy John left you all alone in the flat didn’t he? I’m going to have a word with him later don’t you worry,” she tutted before waving for Sherlock to follow her down the stairs. Sherlock closed the door carefully behind him before following Mrs Hudson downstairs.

“I wouldn’t call him grumpy, he’s cautious… And… caring. But I wished he would’ve let me come with him…” Sherlock muttered and pouted again. Mrs. Hudson smiled at him as she opened her door.

“He is very cautious, yes, and I suppose you’re right about the caring part too. But it’s alright to feel upset and feeling left behind. He shouldn’t have done that the second day into having you with him,” she hummed and went to prepare some tea.

After making sure Sherlock had enough sugar to his liking, they both sat down by the small kitchen table. Sherlock looked around the flat curiously. There was a lot of old memorabilia, but not that many photos and not together with many other humans. Sherlock tilted his head.

“Do you get lonely Mrs Hudson?” Sherlock asked suddenly and Mrs Hudson tilted her head, wondering why he would ask that. She quickly smiled though and shrugged.

“Sometimes, yes. But, since John moved in, even if he doesn’t come by every day, he’s still around and it makes me feel a bit less lonely indeed,” she hummed. Sherlock nodded as well. “Do you feel lonely sometimes?” She asked cautiously and Sherlock looked down into his cup, nodding softly.

“I’ve felt lonely most of my life… Until I met Joh- Dr Watson,” Sherlock corrected himself quickly with a smile. “I don’t feel as lonely anymore, well, right now I do since Dr Watson left but he’ll be back soon… He’ll be back soon, right?” He suddenly asked nervously and Mrs. Hudson nodded quickly, placing a hand on Sherlock’s gently.

“Of course he will! He doesn’t last long without a cup of tea in the morning, he’ll be back soon enough,” she chuckled and Sherlock smiled again as well.

“I hope Dr Watson decides to let me stay… Mycroft, my creator, he told me that Dr Watson will have a period to choose if he wants me or not… I don’t want him to send me back… I don’t want to go to someone else, someone not as nice as Dr Watson…” Sherlock lowered his head with a saddened expression. Mrs Hudson looked at Sherlock with empathy, her heart nearly bursting from Sherlock’s honest pleading.

“Sherlock, I’m going to tell you a secret alright?” She smiled and Sherlock suddenly looked up curiously. “John might try to look tough, he might be harsh sometimes, but from what I’ve heard, he doesn’t give up on people easily. He wants to help, he was a doctor in the army you know? And I’ve heard he was the most caring and steadfast one amongst his fellow soldiers. I can almost promise you that he will not send you back, of course, John has his own troubles, and I can’t predict the future either. But I think he would be very disappointed with himself if he gave up on you by now,” Mrs. Hudson smiled and Sherlock smiled too, shyly almost, feeling his cheeks getting warm, wondering what that meant. Mrs Hudson chuckled a little. “Hmm, tell me something you’ve learned about John, or something that happened last night? I want all the gossip,” She grinned and Sherlock smiled excitedly, beginning to tell her how John had cared for him all evening, letting Billy stay, making sure he got to eat, drink tea, and that he was loading safely by checking up on him before going to bed as well.

\---

John couldn’t remember last time he had taken a cab from the shops, but right now, not only was he in a hurry, but he couldn’t see himself carrying those heavy bags all the way, especially with his shoulder still being on the mend. He headed out of the cab, but through the window, he saw something he wasn’t expecting. John dropped his bags on the sidewalk and rushed inside, and into Mrs. Hudson’s flat.

“Mrs. Hudson! Mrs. Hudson are you alright?” John panted as he rushed inside. Both Mrs Hudson and Sherlock had flinched in shock when they heard the commotion of John running inside. John turned to Sherlock and picked him up by his collar. “Did you hurt her!? What are you doing here!? Why are you not in the flat!?” John shouted, staring into Sherlock’s eyes. If Sherlock had hurt Mrs Hudson in any way, John would never forgive himself. She had practically taken him in, and now- He suddenly felt a hand slapping and tugging on his arm.

“What on earth are you on about!? Let Sherlock go I’m fine, John! You’re behaving like madman!” Mrs. Hudson shouted back and John looked at her before looking back at Sherlock. Sherlock looked terrified, his bottom lip trembling, his eyes darting from John to Mrs Hudson quickly. John slowly let go of Sherlock’s shirt, easing his grip but Sherlock’s knees were far too shaky to keep him upright. Sherlock fell to the floor and John turned to the landlady quickly.

“Are you sure you’re alright? What’s he doing here? What-” John stopped as Mrs Hudson put her hand over his mouth with a stern expression.

“John Hamish Watson. If I was in danger, you know perfectly well that I can handle myself. But I wasn’t in any danger, not at all. I invited Sherlock for tea since you decided to leave him alone in the flat and he was visibly upset by it. I offered him some company and Sherlock accepted. We’ve had a lovely time, and not once did I feel threatened. You’re creating horror stories in your head John Watson, I suggest you stop and take care of your new flatmate. You’ve scared the poor man half to death!” She finished and removed her hand. John took a deep breath, glancing down at Sherlock before looking back at Mrs Hudson. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t crazy. Things could’ve gone badly. Why did she trust a tin can so much? John sighed and hunched down to Sherlock’s level.

“Sherlock I… I’m sorry, alright? I’m sorry. Hey, look at me, yeah?” John tried but Sherlock wouldn’t budge, his head lowered and staring down at the floor. John scratched the back of his head before he remembered something. He dug into his pocket on his jacket and pulled out a PEZ dispenser. He had already filled it with candy, and the top of it was shaped as a cute dog. “Hey, look at this, have you seen this before?” John held up the dispenser and Sherlock looked at it apprehensively. “Now watch this,” John tilted the head of the dog back, revealing a piece of candy. “It’s candy, see?” John popped the piece in his mouth. To him, PEZ was sickly sweet, but he was sure Sherlock would enjoy it. “It’s tasty, look, I can make another one appear,” John did the same again and Sherlock’s head was tilted up a bit more, observing the toy and candy curiously. “Take it,” John encouraged and Sherlock slowly reached out, taking the cand and putting it in his mouth swiftly. John waited patiently, Mrs Hudson looking expectantly at the two.

Sherlock swished the candy in his mouth, feeling it dissolve against his tongue, how sweet it was, the strawberry flavour artificial, but nice. He looked at the cute dog on the dispenser and suddenly reached for it quickly, making John flinch. Sherlock held it to his chest before leaning his head against John’s shoulder suddenly. John blushed and placed an awkward hand on Sherlock’s back. “That’s it… It’s alright, sorry I got a bit loud yeah? Uhm, come on, help me with the groceries? I could really… Use your help carrying them… And next time, if you come with me, I might not need the cab ride either,” John smiled and Sherlock quickly stood up, nearly causing John to fall over.

“I can help! I can help right away Joh- sir!” Sherlock said quickly and rushed out the door.

“On the- Sidewalk out-” John called after him but Sherlock had already made his way outside, picking everything up and hurrying with it back inside and up the stairs. John sighed and took Mrs Hudson’s offered arm to help him stand up. He glanced at her. “Don’t,” he said and she shrugged with a roll of her eyes.

“I didn’t say anything,” she hummed and patted John’s back, a bit harder than usual, before nudging him out of her flat. She sighed and crossed her arms. “They suit each other quite well, don’t they?” She mused to herself before starting to clean up the kitchen table.

***


	6. The Park

Sherlock observed all of the groceries as he tried to figure out where to put them away one by one. John soon came in after him and hurried into the kitchen, gently placing a hand over Sherlock’s. “Thank you for carrying up the groceries, I really appreciate it,” John spoke softly. Sherlock swallowed thickly and turned around. He scratched his curls before glancing up at John.

“I’m sorry for leaving the flat when you told me not to…” He murmured and John sighed, rubbing his neck a little.

“It’s alright. It’s not… Your fault. Mrs. Hudson invited you and, well, I hadn’t told her any rules and-” John shrugged. “It’s fine, okay? Just, you can go sit yeah, relax a little I… I went a bit harsh on you… I know where everything goes, it’s alright,” John nodded and smiled a little. Sherlock looked up at John, trying to gauge if John truly meant it and if he was doing it with good intentions. After a moment he nodded, placing the groceries he was holding down before moving to sit by the kitchen table, ready to watch John organize and perhaps learn until next time.

****

For the rest of the day, John sat by his laptop, slowly tapping away on the keyboard. Sherlock sat stiffly on the sofa, looking around himself, pondering. “Do you have a lot of friends John? Do you feel lonely too? Me and Mrs. Hudson does… Well, I don’t as much now that I have you, and neither does she,” Sherlock said suddenly with a soft smile at John. John frowned and glanced up from his laptop, gently closing it about halfway.

“I uhm… Well, I just got back so… And my old friends mostly live elsewhere… I have a few friends around me..” John thought back on Mike and his interaction and pondered if Molly was still around as well. He sighed a little, not sure what this deep conversation would lead to together with a tin can when it had done very little with Ella. “I… I do feel lonely, sometimes. I think everyone does. Some people enjoy being alone, but that’s different from being lonely. And even people who prefer to be alone sometimes can feel the need for someone to talk to,” John nodded. Sherlock hummed, trying to understand.

“Do you like being alone, sir?” Sherlock asked with a tilt of his head. John tilted his head back at Sherlock.

“Not really, no. I’ve gotten used to it though… A bit,” John cleared his throat. “But uhm… Now that you’re here, maybe being around someone isn’t too bad,” John smiled and Sherlock blushed, smiling to himself.

“I think being here with you is brilliant,” Sherlock nodded and looked at John’s laptop. “Isn’t it quicker and easier if you type with all of your fingers?” He asked, changing the subject in a split second, making John chuckle softly and shake his head fondly.

***

The next day started like any other one. John allowed Sherlock to help with breakfast since he was so eager to learn things, and he thought it might be good as well. He still felt a bit bad about having a go at the android last night, so he was perhaps a bit more lenient today than the other days. John frowned though as he sat down by the table to enjoy the breakfast they had made, as he heard a knock on the door.

“Probably Mrs. H,” John said and got up from his seat and headed for the door. Sherlock listened curiously, straightening up quickly as he heard an unfamiliar voice, a male voice. Mike smiled eagerly at John in the doorway, holding up a few coffees to go and another bag with baked goods.

“Since you’re so iffy with calling me back, and could probably use some company seeing your scattered state at the shop, I decided to come to pay you a visit. I’ve brought breakfast, can I come in?” Mike smiled widely at his friend. John’s face somehow managed to both pale and grow rosy red in at the same time and he cleared his throat, swiftly swiping his tongue over his lips.

“I, oh, uhm, wow, thank you this is… So nice I uhm,” John stopped, unsure of what to say. But as he struggled to get his words out, Sherlock had slowly swooped up behind him, still wearing pyjamas of course, and stared at Mike just as Mike stared at him.

“Sir, is he a threat? I can make him go away, I haven’t been very trained for that but I can make it happen if I need to,” Sherlock said in a monotone voice that made John flinch, realising how close he was. John turned around and placed a gentle hand on Sherlock’s shoulder, shaking his head.

“No, no, he’s- he’s not a threat, alright? He’s… He’s an old friend of mine yeah? You know yesterday, you asked me about my friends? This is one of them right here. His name is Mike, okay?” John spoke quickly, trying to stay calm. Mike raised a curious eyebrow.

“Who’s this then? Oh… Is this the reason you were shopping for two? Hmm, he is quite handsome, I can see why you tried to keep him a secret,” Mike smirked and John quickly spun around, biting his lower lip.

“No, no that’s not- He’s not my-” John sighed and rubbed his forehead. Sherlock still stared sceptically at Mike before clearing his throat.

“I’m Dr. John Watson’s service android. I’m here to care for him in any way possible or rather that he’ll allow me to. I was sent by request from his therapist and-”

“Alright, alright, that’s enough, thank you, thank you, Sherlock, uhm, go back to the kitchen yeah? We’ll join you soon,” John interrupted quickly and gently pushed Sherlock along, giving him a pointed stare that meant ‘it’s okay’, before going back to Mike.

Mike looked even more confused now and smiled as John came back. John sighed. “I’m… I’m sorry I… You didn’t… I didn’t mean for you to find out that… I needed… Help,” John mumbled and rubbed his neck. Mike smiled softer and patted John’s healthy shoulder and gripped it just a little.

“Mate, you know you can tell me anything yeah? I know we were never really that close but we were more than just acquaintances, and I care about you. But if you don’t want to talk about it, I understand. Maybe eventually you will, maybe never. Also, I think the android idea is great. I use a lot of them at my clinic to help patients. Mostly with company and comfort. Had I known you were open to them too I would’ve invited you to come see some for yourself sooner-”

“I’m not open to them,” John interrupted Mike swiftly. Mike furrowed his brows. John sighed. “I… I’m trying it out, okay? It’s… I don’t know if it’s for me yet but…” John glanced towards the kitchen. “This one is… Special. He’s… A special android he’s not like your worker androids or public androids. He’s… Been through some things. He’s not from the big company either. He’s from a smaller one. A less public one. In all honesty, I’m probably helping him more than he’s helping me,” John blurted out and Mike’s expression softened into a smile again. Ah. So that’s how John was convinced to take him in. Mike would play along of course. He nodded.

“That’s great, it’s very kind of you, androids need support as well sometimes,” Mike nodded and then glanced towards the kitchen. “I’d… Love to meet him, have breakfast with you two? If that’s alright?” Mike said carefully and John thought for a second before nodding, leading Mike inside and to the kitchen. Mike smiled warmly at Sherlock who sat in his chair, but Sherlock glared back at him with narrowed eyes. “Heya there, Sherlock was it?” Mike said and sat down next to him. Sherlock frowned and shifted his chair away a few steps closer to John’s chair. John looked at him but didn’t say anything yet.

“Yes. Sherlock. Mike, was it?” Sherlock said with a tense voice and Mike tilted his head at the hostility. John placed a croissant in front of Sherlock that Mike had brought before placing a hand on Sherlock’s arm.

“Hey, Sherlock,” John said softly and Sherlock spun his head to John, smiling softly again. “Listen, Mike is alright yeah? He’s not a threat, he won’t hurt you or me. He’s here to enjoy some breakfast with us. He’s very kind. He has a lot of androids working for him even he told me. He… Loves tin cans,” John said and glanced over at Mike before looking back at Sherlock. Sherlock tilted his head.

“He does?” He hummed and looked back at Mike. He nodded a little and relaxed. “Nice to meet you, Mike,” Sherlock nodded but didn’t hold out his hand. He glanced at the pastry on his plate, drizzled over with some chocolate. “What’s that?” He asked and Mike smiled.

“It’s a chocolate croissant. It’s pretty sweet and goes well with tea. I brought some for us,” Mike said, taking note that he had gotten one for himself and for John, but John had given Sherlock his and plated Mike’s up as well. “Seems John isn’t in the mood for sweets this morning,” Mike added and John blushed a little, clearing his throat.

“I uh, no, you two enjoy it though, Sherlock loves sweet things, don’t you?” John said as he cut into this sausage instead. Sherlock smiled a little bigger and nodded.

“I do! John- uh, Dr. Watson makes the best tea for me. Lots of sugar in it, just how I like it,” Sherlock said as he picked up the croissant and took a big bite. Mike grinned.

“He does, does he now?” Mike smirked. Not open to them my arse, Mike thought to himself with a chuckle. The tips of John’s ears went pick and he cleared his throat as he plated up some eggs and sausage for Sherlock and Mike as well. Sherlock nodded.

“He does! And, he lets me try all kinds of food, and yesterday he gave me a gift, and he was worried about me charging alright, and-”

“Alright okay, that’s enough, let’s eat yeah?” John cut Sherlock off quickly and patted his shoulder. Sherlock only smiled and nodded, digging into his eggs as well. Mike just let out a fond snort and shook his head, taking a bite of the eggs and sausage.

“My, seems you didn’t lose your culinary expertise in the army at least,” Mike smiled and John smiled back, nodding just a little.

****

After breakfast, they soon bid Mike good bye for now since he had to hurry back to the clinic and John started clearing up and Sherlock followed him closely behind.

“Mike was really nice,” Sherlock noted with a nod and a soft smile. “He wasn’t as bad as I first thought, I’m sorry I was a bit hostile… I should’ve trusted you,” Sherlock nodded and looked at John, still smiling softly. John nodded and started cleaning the dishes.

“It’s alright, he was a new person to enter the flat for you, it’s understandable. I haven’t had him over in ages either so, it was a bit new to me as well,” John nodded and put the plates away. Sherlock nodded, chewing on his lip a bit.

“When… Mike was talking about that park, close to his workplace, I… I really wanted to go there… I thought… Maybe… If you’re not too tired… We could… Go?” Sherlock uttered the words slowly, apprehensively. He didn’t want to make John upset, not when the morning had gone so well so far. John smiled a little and dried off his hands, nodding his head.  
“Is it the park or the café in the park that has the croissants that you’re the most interested in hmm?” John teased a little and Sherlock blushed, looking down at his feet with a shy smile.

“Maybe both?” Sherlock admitted and John chuckled softly. Why not. He had promised Sherlock he would take him out and show him around anyway after not having him come to the store together with him. Now would be the perfect time.

“Alright, let’s go then,” John said and put the cloth down. Sherlock’s eyes widened and he did a little jump.

“Really? Oh! Oh let’s go right away then!” Sherlock said eagerly and John quickly took his hand.

“We don’t go outside in pyjamas though, alright?” John smiled and nodded for Sherlock to go get changed.

****

John had dressed fairly nicely, not something that he usually bothered with doing. And it seemed Sherlock had had the same idea. A nice deep purple shirt was neatly buttoned under the black suit jacket and he had tied his usual navy scarf around his neck tightly. John wore his favourite oatmeal jumper with a checkered blue shirt underneath, and a black jacket over top of it.

Sherlock was wearing a big smile already, ready to go, but he frowned as he realised John was holding his cane. “I thought you had stopped with that thing. You don’t need it,” Sherlock shrugged and John tightened his lips together before clearing his throat.

“We’ll be walking for quite a bit so I thought why not,” John muttered and Sherlock tilted his head.

“Because… It’s easier without it?” Sherlock questioned and John closed his eyes for a moment.

“It’s alright, if I get tired of it, perhaps you can carry it for me?” John suggested and Sherlock smiled quickly.

“Of course! It’s a bit silly but- whatever you want me to do, sir!” Sherlock said quickly before starting to walk in the completely wrong direction.

“Turn around!” John called and Sherlock spun on his heel without a word, starting to walk the other way and John hurried with his cane after him.

****

The walk to the park was interesting, to say the least. Sherlock seemed to have no idea what walking outside was like, and after a few mishaps with roads, cars, and other pedestrians, John decided to lock arms with him no matter how awkward it made him feel.

“Just, stay close yeah? Otherwise, we can’t go outside anymore. I need you to… To be safe alright?” John said, his patience wearing a bit thin. He was really trying his best to keep everything under control, but Sherlock’s excitement-levels were all over the place and it was hard to keep up.

“Sorry sir…” Sherlock lowered his head and John sighed sympathetically.

“Look, I know you’re excited, but I’m worried about you getting hurt. If you slow down a little, we’ll be able to go out more times after this, and you’ll have time to see everything. Just keep to my side right now okay?” John explained and Sherlock nodded, staying close and wrapping his arm tightly around John’s.

When they finally made it to the park, it was quite empty since it was still early in the day, and the people going out for picnic lunches had yet to arrive. They started walking along the path and John pointed out all the important buildings, including the hospital Mike worked at.

John furrowed his brows though when his phone was suddenly buzzing, and he pulled it up quickly and looked at the screen. Molly? “Hang on,” he told Sherlock and answered the phone. John squinted as Molly started to frantically speak on the other side of the phone. “Molly- Molls- Calm- Calm down- It takes more than that for the flat to overflow-” John sighed. “I’ll be right over okay? Just, stay calm and grab a mop yeah?” John muttered before hanging up. He sighed again and pocketed his phone before looking up at Sherlock who was practically glaring at him.

“Molly? Who’s that? Is it a woman? Why are you speaking to a woman? Why will you be right over we’re outside now, together, you and me, not Molly,” Sherlock rambled and John took his hand, squeezing it softly to try to calm him quickly.

“Look, Sherlock, listen to me alright? She’s a friend of mine, and she’s in a bit of a panic because her bathroom pipe busted open and she needs my help. I’m close by and so is Mike’s office, and I don’t- I don’t want you to be near all that water. I know you said you’re waterproof but-” John sighed as Sherlock seemed to look more and more upset. “Sherlock, why don’t you go visit Mike? You can visit him and his… Android… Friends… Yeah? You said you liked him, and I won’t be gone for long, I know what to do to stop it momentarily and then I’ll come back and get you and we can go have lunch at the café yes?” John tried desperately. Sherlock shifted a bit on his feet. He didn’t want John to go. He was supposed to follow him everywhere especially to new places and it seemed he hadn’t met this friend in a while and… And Sherlock was equally as worried about John but John would never understand that.

“Will… This make you happy?” Sherlock asked and John frowned a bit.

“I… I guess it would, yeah. I mean, I wish I didn’t have to go and leave you here but I can’t say no to helping her. You have to understand that don’t you?” John said and Sherlock tilted his head a bit.

“If it is what you want… I’ll do it,” Sherlock said, his voice monotone though and not as excited as it had been before. John chewed on his lip a bit before wrapping his arm around Sherlock’s once more, guiding him to Mike’s.

****

“It’s Molly alright? She either needs my help or this is a clever way for me to come see her. I haven’t been since I got back and-”

“You haven’t seen her at all? John- She’s one of your dearest friends-

“I know, I know alright? Which is why I need you to look after Sherlock for just a moment yeah? Please? I won’t be long, promise,” John stuttered out quickly as Sherlock sat outside Mike’s room, waiting silently. Mike sighed.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, but, I’ll watch over him okay? But if something happens, you’re responsible yeah?” Mike said sternly with a finger pointed in the air at John who nodded swiftly.

“Thank you thank you thank you, I’ll pay you back for this. I promise. I just need to rush okay?” John said and opened the door. He took Sherlock’s arm and gently lifted it, leading him inside. “This is Mike’s room, you’re going to stay in here and only in here while I am gone for a little bit okay?” John said and Sherlock nodded without looking at him, to him it was too much, too painful. Mike tilted his head.

“John, I’m not sure this is-”

“Mate, it’s just for an hour, tops, I promise,” John interrupted and Sherlock flinched a little at the tone in his voice. Mike sighed but nodded and John nodded back, letting go of Sherlock’s arm. “I’ll be right back. Be… Be good okay?” John said before rushing out the door.

Sherlock stood stiffly in the room until Mike guided him to sit down in a chair. Sherlock stared at his feet, wiggling his toes inside of his dress shoes, making the top of them bulge up and down. Mike sighed.

“Hey, you want to look in some books?” Mike asked and Sherlock shook his head. Mike sighed and scratched his head. “I know you don’t like being without John, he’s not very understanding sometimes is he?” Mike said but Sherlock just sat still at that. Mike went to his desk and grabbed a pen and some paper, putting it on the side table for Sherlock. “Here, if you want to draw, or write something instead. John will be back in no time, promise,” Mike smiled and sat back down by his desk.

Sherlock glanced at the paper and pen, but didn’t make a move to touch them. After a few minutes or so, Mike got called out and he was told to stay put, again. He wanted to go to John. He didn’t like it here alone. He wanted to be with John. It had been such a wonderful morning, John had smiled, when he wasn’t upset at him running off of course, and they had seen so many new things together. But now… He was stuck in this weird office with white plain walls and it reminded him of the lab he was usually kept in. It made his skin crawl. Sherlock flinched when the door was suddenly opened, and someone else entered. A man. An… Android. The other man smiled.

“Hello sir, may I bring you something- Oh,” The android stopped. “Sorry, I mistook you for a human. Hello fellow android,” the man said and walked up to Sherlock who curled up a bit, making himself small. He was curious, but he was more scared than curious really. The android smiled. “Hmm, you’re not like us. You’re a different model. I’ve never seen anyone like you,” the android said and Sherlock shifted in his seat.

“I’m not enjoying this conversation, please go away,” Sherlock said stiffly and the android frowned.

“I’m… Just trying to understand what you are,” he said and Sherlock swallowed thickly.

“I’m not someone for you to understand, I’m someone for you to leave me alone. I’m waiting for my human, and he will be back soon,” Sherlock explained and the android tilted his head.

“Mike is your human?” The android asked and Sherlock shook his head. “Oh… Someone else then… What are your tasks? Cleaning? Cooking? Butlering?” The android continued and Sherlock was getting agitated, clutching his hands into fists.

“I don’t have a function like that. As you said, I’m different. Please stop asking stupid questions,” Sherlock said stiffly and the android hummed quietly.

“You’re very hostile, are you sure you’re not in need of repairs?” The android asked and Sherlock felt his artificial heart rate go up and he stood up swiftly.

“Repairs? Who do you think you are to suggest such a thing? Repairs? I’m not broken, are you? You seem like you have no emotions whatsoever. Emotionless, sad, nobody needs you in reality. What do you do, serve coffee?” Sherlock huffed, taking a step closer. The android’s face stiffened and his face turned meaner.

“If you keep acting up like this I will have to call someone. Where’s your human? Did he abandon you here because you’re broken?” The android pushed before he felt a sharp pressure change to his cheekbone. Sherlock had sent a flying punch to the other android’s face, causing him to stumble backwards a few times. The eyes of the android shone red.

“ENTERING PROTECTION MODE,” The android shouted out before charging back at Sherlock who ducked and wrapped his arms around the waist of the android before he was pushed into the wall. The two fell down onto the floor and rolled around once, twice, knocking things down in their way before Sherlock found himself above.

“Where is it!! It’s here somewhere!! I’ll find it and I’ll end you!!” Sherlock growled out, his tinny voice sounding every louder and more hollow when his voice was raised. The other android looked frightened, and before he could resist, Sherlock had followed the immense electric pulse to the android’s neck and he pushed harshly, causing it to shut down. The grip the android had on Sherlock came loose and he laid on the floor motionless, Sherlock breathing heavily on top of him.

“Sherlock!?” Mike called as he rushed into the room, dropping both his coffee cup and the papers he was holding in a hurry.

****

Not that it matters, but there hadn’t been a leak of any sort at Molly’s. Not that it mattered, but John had scolded her for lying to get him to come visit. Not that it mattered, but Molly had apologised and broken into tears when she explained how worried she was for him. Not that it mattered, but John had told her he was sorry, and that she didn’t have to worry because he had someone that looked after him.

The only thing that mattered now was the flustered phone call from Mike. John trying to understand what had happened. John feeling his heart sink when all he could think of was if Sherlock was alright. John grabbing his coat and rushing out in such a speed he forgot his cane at Molly’s on the way out.

That was all that mattered.

John practically rushed into Mike’s room as soon as he entered the hospital and he stared down at Sherlock in a pile on the floor, seemingly lifeless. “What- What’s going- On- What- Is he alright?” John started breathing heavily and Mike put his hands on his shoulders.

“John- Deep breaths alright? It’s fine, I think- I think Sherlock shut himself off. I saw him reaching for something on himself when I entered the room- I just don’t know what that does really- He’s not the same model- John? John!” Mike quickly put his arms underneath John’s as he collapsed to the floor. John’s breathing had only gotten quicker, his chest tightening with each breath, his knees went weak to the point that they couldn’t carry himself any longer and then it all went black.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Sorry this took such a long time, I started a new education and it's eating up a lot of time. I have every intention to finish this story, so please stay with me. It'll just take a bit longer than I had first thought.  
> I hope this longer chapter will make up for it, and I will do my best to get the next one published as soon as possible.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and staying with me! <3


	7. I’ll be better.

When John woke up, he was somewhere else. Somewhere not familiar. John blinked his eyes open, looking around the fairly dimly lit room. He was laying in a comfy bed, the covers wrapped tightly around him as if he had been tucked in by someone. The more he came too though, the more a sense of uneasiness started to creep in. Where the hell was he? John flinched as a sliding door suddenly opened and a poshly dressed man walked into the room, using what seemed like an umbrella as a cane.

“You know it’s bad luck to have umbrellas inside?” John breathed out huskily, sitting up a bit and rubbing his neck. The other man smiled.

“I have no intention of opening up the umbrella so we should be alright, don’t you think, Dr. Watson?” The man spoke slowly, almost coyly in a way. John raised an eyebrow.

“Well then, you seem to know who I am, who the hell are you and where am I?” John said with a firm voice, glaring at the other. The man straightened up and cleared his throat.

“My name is Mycroft Holmes. You’ve probably heard of me. And have received texts from me as ‘MH’. I am the creator of Sherlock. I am the owner of this very facility you are in right now. It’s my private… Laboratory, one might call it,” Mycroft nodded with a smug smile. John huffed out a laugh.

“Laboratory? And what does that make you then? The mad scientist?” John muttered before he suddenly remembered and paled. “Sherlock- Where is he? Is he alright? I- It all went so fast I- I barely know what happened-” John stuttered and Mycroft sighed, clutching his umbrella handle tightly.

“I wouldn’t call myself a mad scientist. Mad, perhaps. Scientist, not so much,” Mycroft tilted his head. “You seem to show a lot of concern for… Sherlock. Where was that concern earlier when you so easily tossed him aside for your own personal matters hmm?” Mycroft continued and John clenched his jaws a little. 

“I thought Sherlock was supposed to be there for _me,_ not vice versa. You’re making it sound as if I am supposed to babysit him all around the clock,” John argued and Mycroft snorted softly.

“Ah well, that’s just it isn’t it? Did you even _read_ the manual? Of course you didn’t. Because if you had done so, it explicitly said that Sherlock shouldn’t mix with other androids. They’re _not_ the same, Dr. Watson,” Mycroft straightened up a bit. “And furthermore, it says that Sherlock should not be left alone for long periods of time, especially with people he isn’t that familiar with. Is this a joking matter to you? I handpicked you Dr. Watson because I believe in your ability to rehabilitate Sherlock just as much as he’s supposed to rehabilitate _you._ Frankly, I’m starting to doubt my choice in this matter. Greatly,” Mycroft hissed at the end and tapped his umbrella firmly on the cold glassy floors underneath them. John squirmed and sat up a bit better.

“Are you done with your little speech? If so, I want to see Sherlock… Please,” John simply answered and Mycroft frowned.

“I take it you’re just as bad at listening as you are reading then. I’m considering having Sherlock _removed_ from your care right now, I will give you another chance to explain to me why you are worthy of continuing your care of him,” Mycroft said firmly and John rubbed a hand over his forehead. _Christ who or what is this man?_ John squirmed a bit before nodding.

“Right. Okay. Fine. Have it your way,” John nodded and clutched his hands together before looking up at Mycroft. “I didn’t read the manual, no, because Sherlock was so upset upon seeing it that he tore it apart. I was instructed to take it away, and I did. I hid it away so it wouldn’t upset him again, and after that, I haven’t been alone for a longer period of time to read it comfortably without the risk of Sherlock seeing it and getting upset again,” John swallowed thickly. “ _Furthermore,_ I have no idea what I’m doing, you’re right. And there’s bound to be some hiccups. I was never informed that this would be a one strike and you're out sort of deal, and-”

“Let me stop you right there. _One_ strike?” Mycroft interrupted with a laugh. “So, what about that little mishap with your landlady which had Sherlock on the floor in distress from you raising your voice and hand at him?” Mycroft said and John frowned.

“How did you-” John started with wide eyes.

“It doesn’t matter _how_ I happen to know that. What matters is that it happened, and it wasn’t a very good look for you,” Mycroft growled at John who licked his lips nervously.

“Alright, fine. _Two_ strikes then. Two. You usually get three. I don’t- I don’t understand what is happening right now and I just want to know if Sherlock is okay,” John said firmly and Mycroft raised his eyebrow. The doctor seemed quite adamant, he would give him that at least.

“You have done some other questionable things, but I knew your relationship to each other wouldn’t be anything but rocky. So… Fine. Two strikes,” Mycroft agreed before sighing. “Bring him in,” Mycroft called and suddenly, Sherlock was slowly led inside of the room. Sherlock’s gaze was fixed to the ground, as if learning to walk again, which it kind of appeared as if he was doing. He wasn’t walking well, stumbling, his feet stepping on each other, and whoever was guiding him had a firm grip. John’s eyes were wide and he tried to untangle himself from the covers.

“Sh-Sherlock-” John stuttered with no response from the android. Mycroft hummed softly.

“Sherlock turned himself off. He decided to do an emergency shutdown. Why he did so, we’re not as certain as his speech is still buffering. So is his ability to walk, as you can see. It takes a while from a sudden shutdown to recover. He might not even remember you right now but the further he gets into his reboot he will,” Mycroft explained as Sherlock got closer to John’s bed. John swallowed heavily. Regret washed over him from all of the decisions he had made that had led up to this point, and he quickly held out his hand for Sherlock to take, if he wanted to.

“Sherlock? It’s John. Do you remember me? I’m very, _very_ sorry. I’m so so sorry I left you alone with Mike. I…” John glanced up at Mycroft who watched them intensely. John sighed. “I didn’t take care of you as well as I should’ve, and I understand that now. Can you… Hear me?” John asked softly, making his voice as soft and gentle as he could. Sherlock’s eyes were still fixed on the floor, and the employee was still holding a tight grip so he wouldn’t crumble to the floor. Sherlock shifted his weight before parting his lips.

“ _John,”_ A very robotic voice was heard escaping Sherlock’s lips, without actually forming his lips to pronounce John’s name. John nodded quickly.

“I’m here. I’m here Sherlock, it’s alright, it’s going to be okay, come… Come here yeah?” John held out his hand closer. Sherlock’s eyes flickered swiftly as he looked at the hand extended to him.

“ _John. John. JohnJohnJohnJohn John! John-”_ The volume wavered up and down, making John flinch. “ _Help- Help me John- Help- John- Safe- John Safe- John safe-”_ Sherlock repeated over and over and John’s face fell further. He knew he should’ve waited, but with one swift move he took a hold of Sherlock’s hand and pulled him close, holding up the android’s weight as he collapsed into John’s arms.

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay. We were going to that café for lunch, remember? We’ll do that soon. Right away when we get out of this… Cold place,” John glanced up at Mycroft before looking down at Sherlock. Sherlock felt lighter than he thought. He would’ve thought a heap of metal with artificial flesh and organs would weigh more than a human Sherlock’s size but he didn’t. John groaned a little as he managed to scoop Sherlock up, placing him on his lap and wrapping his arms around him. “Hey there…” John said softly and pressed out a smile. Sherlock’s eyes flickered again and he held out his pointer finger, pressing it against John’s chest.

“ _John,”_ Sherlock whispered out this time, blinking slowly. “ _John…”_ Sherlock’s eyes slipped closed and he leant his head against John’s chest, taking a deep breath, the sound of various mechanical and digital noises emitting from Sherlock’s body as he settled in John’s arms.

Mycroft watched the interaction with sceptic eyes, though his expression softened little by little and when Sherlock finally settled, he cleared his throat softly.

“You… Can stay for as long as you’d like, or rather, leave when you feel ready to do so,” Mycroft sighed and corrected his suit jacket slightly before running a hand through his hair. “Seems I’m in no position to separate you at the moment so… That’ll be that, then. But do know Dr. Watson that I _am_ watching you both. This is just as much about Sherlock, as it is about you. It is what you signed up for… Had you read everything…” Mycroft muttered before turning to leave the room.

When Mycroft left through the doors, John did an inaudible grumble before looking down at Sherlock. He smiled apprehensively and bit his lip.

“Sherlock, you awake?” John asked softly and Sherlock’s eyes blinked open softly.

“Mmm, John,” Sherlock replied and John nodded.

“That’s good, do you want to leave? Go back home for a bit before we go to that café perhaps for a light dinner instead?” John said, not wanting to deny the option, but wanting Sherlock to feel fully healthy. Sherlock took a deep breath and shook his head.

“Home. Stay at home,” Sherlock nodded and John nodded.

“We can stay at home for today, that’s alright, and tomorrow we’ll start a new day and we’ll do everything we set out to do today yeah?” John said before slowly shifting Sherlock off his lap and getting out of the bed.

***

It had been somewhat of a struggle getting home. Sherlock’s walking function was still buffering and his speech was incoherent as well. But eventually they had gotten into a cab and soon they were heading up to the comfort of the flat.

“Where have you been!?” Mrs. Hudson yelled as she headed up the stairs after them. John sighed, propping Sherlock up as he opened the door. “You both look a mess! And that friend of yours, Mike, he was here as well asking for you!” Mrs. Hudson crossed her arms. John sighed once more and led Sherlock to the sofa, sitting him down.

“Mrs. Hudson, slow down. Things… Got a bit out of hand. I made poor decisions and I ended up putting both Sherlock and myself in a mess. I’ll explain myself to Mike. But right now, what we need the most is some peace and quiet. Right Sherlock?” John asked and hunched down a little. Sherlock nodded, glancing up briefly at Mrs. Hudson before looking back down at the floor. Mrs. Hudson shook her head with a tutt.

“You’re a good man John, please act that way,” she said before leaving with firm steps. John frowned and huffed at that comment before sitting down besides Sherlock.

“Now, what do you need or want right now? Do you need to load a bit?” John asked and Sherlock shook his head.

“Fully loaded. John,” Sherlock stuttered out before leaning his head against John’s shoulder. John blushed and licked his lips slowly. “Need rest. Rest with John. Safe,” Sherlock mumbled and John rubbed his neck a bit.

“With… With me? Uhm… Right, yes, of course, yeah;” John cleared his throat and took off his outerwear and helped Sherlock with his coat and scarf as well before heading to his own bedroom. He was still helping Sherlock to get there and after gently kicking the door open, he gently helped Sherlock to the bed. He glanced around his room and blushed a little. “It’s uhm… A bit messy, I hope you don’t mind,” John said, and didn’t really get a response. Sherlock probably couldn’t tell messy apart from clean, could he? Sherlock didn’t respond, instead, he toed off his shoes and laid down on the bed and curled up, looking at John with big eyes. John had his hands on his hips and glanced around awkwardly as he toed off his own shoes as well and moved towards the bed. 

John sat down and shuffled awkwardly onto the middle of the bed, closer to Sherlock before turning to him. “You alright?” John said softly and Sherlock nodded before shifting closer, leaning his head against John’s chest.

“I’m alright, John,” Sherlock said, his tinny voice softer and more like he was used to now. John smiled and nodded, his cheeks flushed all the way down to his neck.

“Good, I’m glad to hear that… And Sherlock? You know I’m really really sorry right? I hope you can forgive me?” John nearly whispered, his voice as soft as it could be. Sherlock hummed softly before nodding.

“I know. And I forgive you, John,” Sherlock said before closing his eyes, soft breaths leaving him, a slight metallic cracking noise coming from his body. John wondered if Sherlock was truly hurt, but he was relieved as well at being forgiven. If something had been wrong with Sherlock’s body, he was certain that that Mycroft bloke had taken care of it.

John closed his eyes as well. A nap couldn’t hurt and it was still quite early in the afternoon. He felt himself getting more and more tired as the adrenaline from everything that had happened slowly left his body, and soon he was sleeping soundly with his arms tucked around Sherlock, holding him tightly in his sleep.

***

John woke from his phone buzzing, and he quickly answered it so it wouldn’t wake up Sherlock who was now even more closely nestled to his body. 

“Mike? Sorry we, I, fell asleep when we finally got home,” John nearly whispered into the phone. “Yeah yeah, I’m fine… Sherlock is… Getting there. I didn’t get too much info from his… Creator, what happened, but Sherlock should be fine for now,” John sighed and held up his hand, resisting for a moment before gently stroking a curl away from Sherlock’s forehead. He smiled a little, listening to Mike chastise him for his choices. “I know. I know, I did something very wrong and I’ll be better,” he admitted and Mike got quiet. If it was something Mike wasn’t used to, it was John admitting he was wrong. Of course, John would ask for forgiveness, apologize, but very rarely would he admit he was wrong. John paused for a moment before continuing. “If there’s any costs I need to cover for your android, I’ll try my best to-” John continued but was quickly cut off by Mike, telling him he didn’t need to worry about that and that the android had already been reset and was working just fine. John sighed and nodded, looking back down at Sherlock who had started frowning from the noise. He seemed to be genuinely asleep somehow, and John had thought that wasn’t even possible… “I’ll hang up now, talk to you later yeah?” John whispered and put away his phone before slowly, tentatively wrapping his arm around Sherlock’s shoulders again.

He looked at the piece of technology laying before him, and he realised that Sherlock had somehow managed to become more than that. John reflected on the interaction at the odd lab, how concerned he had been for Sherlock’s well being. Of course, John was a very caring individual but, he hadn’t realized just how important Sherlock was already, until now. It both frightened him and excited him in a way. He thought… When he had gotten back, he was broken and was going to face a life alone forever. But now… Now it didn’t seem that way. Now he had Sherlock. And if he didn’t screw things up anymore, Sherlock would be there forever with him as well. 

The thought was comforting, soothing almost, and he realised he should probably tell Ella all about this at their next meeting. John groaned. Right. Ella. Tomorrow. John rubbed his forehead. Perhaps he could have her come to the flat. She had offered before when John was too stressed to head outside in the traffic and bustle of all the people. Maybe she would consider it now as well, if he explained about his experiences with Sherlock. Or if Sherlock wanted to go outside again tomorrow, it would be quite fitting that-

John stopped in his thoughts and chuckled to himself. Now he was making his plans _around_ the tin can as well. 

“What’s so funny?” Sherlock mumbled in his sleep, or rather, with his eyes closed. John smiled.

“Hmm? Oh… Nothing really. Just how important you’ve become to me that’s all,” John smiled wider and stroke another curl behind Sherlock’s ear. Sherlock blinked his eyes open and they flashed over for a moment as he looked up at John.

“I’m… Important to you?” Sherlock asked and John furrowed his brows before nodding.

“‘Course you are. You are very important, and very special to me. I realised that even more so after… Everything that happened. Which I’m still very sorry for,” John apologized once more, feeling the need aching in his chest. “So yeah, very important. Probably the most important person there is to me at the moment,” John nodded. Sherlock’s eyes widened.

“P-Person? N-Not a… Tin can anymore?” Sherlock’s voice trembled and stuttered slightly. John felt his cheeks heating up again and he rubbed his neck shyly before meeting Sherlock’s eyes once more.

“Yeah, person. You’re the person that is the most important to me and we live in the same flat,” John smiled softly but groaned suddenly as Sherlock had squirmed closer, wrapping all his limbs hastily around John, squeezing him tightly.

“You’re- You’re- my most important person too- John- Most most important-” Sherlock stuttered and squeezed John tighter. John smiled and patted Sherlock gently on the back.

“Sherlock- You’re very strong you know-” John croaked out and Sherlock lessened the pressure, but only very slightly, still keeping himself tangled around John and as close as possible.

“My apologies, better now?” Sherlock asked and John let out a breathy constrained chuckle.

“Better, yeah, much better,” John said fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to be published, I hope you're still with me!  
> I still love writing this story, it's just hard finding the time to write at the moment!
> 
> Hope you're all doing well!


	8. John, I need to… Load.

Come morning, John was bustling about in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the both of them, and calling Ella telling her he was sort of house bound at the moment. When Sherlock came walking into the kitchen, slightly unsteady but much better than last night, John looked up quickly and rushed to his side.

“You- You alright there? You should’ve called for me… You were kinda… Out, like a light. Are you certain you don’t need to load?” John asked and Sherlock shook his head, stroking his hand through his curls gently.

“No, power save mode. I don’t need to load…” Sherlock mumbled, looking over at the breakfast on the table. He sat down before saying another word, grabbing the cup of tea and cradling it in his hands. John smiled, sitting down as well and started to eat his breakfast.

“Someone will be coming over in a little bit. Now, she’s not dangerous, and she and I will have a bit of a talk together and then she’ll leave. Just so you know okay?” John said and sipped his tea. Sherlock frowned. A woman. He tilted his head.

“Why is a woman coming over to our home?” Sherlock questioned and John froze slightly, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“She’s my therapist. Ella. I talk to her so she can help make me feel better,” John explained but Sherlock’s frown remained.

“But… You talk to me… Don’t that make you feel better?” Sherlock questioned and John chuckled a little.

“It does I suppose, yeah, but a therapist is different alright? It’s okay Sherlock. She’s safe,” John said and took a big bite of his sausage. Sherlock tilted his head again, thinking about what John had said. John looked at Sherlock, seeing that he was deep in thought. “Sherlock? If you don’t want her to come here, I can go outside and meet her without you but I figured-”

“No no her coming here is fine-” Sherlock interrupted quickly as he was presented with the second option. _That was much worse, so much worse._ Sherlock cleared his throat and pressed out a smile. “She’s welcome, then,” Sherlock said before looking down into his tea, taking a big sip. It was sweet, he could tell, John had made it just how he liked it.

***

When the doorbell rang, John swiftly instructed Sherlock to go to the bedroom and stay there until Ella left, to which Sherlock had questioned him in a very disgruntled manner, repeatedly, as he was being shoved towards John’s bedroom. “Look I promise- When me and Ella are done we’ll do something fun alright? Right,” John said and closed the door to the bedroom swiftly. John sighed and rushed off, while Sherlock stood on the other side of the door, sporting a very annoyed expression on his face.

“Ah, Ella, good morning. Tea?” John asked as he invited Ella inside, rushing to the living room to pour them some tea. Ella followed and smiled softly.

“Sounds great… Thank you… You seem a bit… Lighter to your steps than when we last met,” Ella said pointedly and John blushed slightly. He sat down in his chair and gestured to the sofa for Ella, who still was looking at him closely to answer. John swallowed thickly and nodded, clutching his hands together.

“I uh… I suppose so, yeah. It’s been… A whirlwind the last couple of days you can say that…” John said and sipped his tea. Ella nodded and smiled softly.

“I heard that you agreed to accept the android… How’s that working out?” Ella asked and John put down his cup.

“Oh, wow, right to the point then uhm, it’s been… Interesting. Definitely interesting, heh. Less… Lonely… Most certainly,” John cleared his throat after the vague description and Ella nodded with a little smile. 

“Well, that’s great, John. I’m glad you took my suggestion to heart and that it has gone well so far,” she smiled and grabbed her notebook out of the bag. John nodded, sinking down into his chair a bit.

They both continued talking, Ella asking her usual round of questions to see what had changed, what was easier, what had been worse, allowing John to speak his mind as he wished. Though, she was soon distracted as a tall, pale man with messy curls came rushing towards them and grabbed the sleeve of John’s shirt, tugging harshly while glaring at Ella.

“John, I need to… Load,” Sherlock lied through his teeth, barely opening his mouth as he spoke, staring Ella down firmly. John had flinched at the sudden touch, and looked between the two with a startled and shocked expression.

“Sherlock? I uh, you alright? You just told me earlier that you were fully loaded because of your power saving mode thing and-

“I lied. Androids lie. Help me load John,” Sherlock interrupted harshly, his tinny voice not at all soft right now. John frowned, getting to his feet, holding a hand up at Ella.

“I… Sorry I’ll only be a moment… Sorry…” John apologised as he took Sherlock’s hand, leading him towards the upstairs bedroom where Sherlock’s loading unit was. He sighed as he closed the door, looking at a grumpy looking Sherlock, crossing his arms. “What’s all this about hmm? I know you don’t need my help to load, and you were glaring at Ella as if she had commited murder. Ella, is helping me, do you understand?” John said firmly and Sherlock lowered his head slightly, squirming shyly.

“But… Why does she have to be _here?_ Why does she have to be here _now?_ I thought we were going to spend the day together John, you promised-”

“Yeah, yeah I did promise. But I promised _after_ my meeting with Ella that we would do something together. It’s just an hour Sherlock. You have patience to wait that don’t you? And she really doesn’t deserve to be glared at. You wouldn’t even _be_ here if it wasn’t for her. She’s the one that had the contact with Mycroft, and she’s the one recommending you to me. If anything, you and I should both be thanking her,” John tried and Sherlock stopped squirming, his eyes widening slightly.

“She… recommended me? To you? She’s… The reason you found me?” Sherlock stuttered out and John nodded.

“Yeah, absolutely. If it wasn’t for her I wouldn’t even have considered-” But before John could finish his sentence, Sherlock had stormed back out and down the stairs, pulling a confused Ella into a tight hug, squeezing her harshly. John rushed down after him and Ella pressed out a smile.

“John- I- Little help here-?” Ella croaked out, and John knew first hand how strong Sherlock’s grip could be. John moved quickly up to Sherlock and wrapped his arms around his waist, tugging him loose from Ella.

“Alright, easy now, hey,” John pulled Sherlock back, holding him still in his arms. Sherlock looked at Ella with wide eyes.

“Th- Thank you and I- I’m sorry for my behaviour I- I didn’t know you were the one- That told John about me- That- Thank you so very much-” Sherlock breathed out harshly and John placed a gentle hand on his back, trying to calm him while looking away as much as possible, trying to hide his embarrassment and tomato red face from Ella. Ella smiled softly and nodded.

“You’re very welcome, Sherlock. I’ve never seen John this light and calm either so whatever you’re doing it must be helping loads,” Ella smirked and now it was John’s turn to glare at her, until Sherlock spun to look at him.

“Really? I’m- helping?” Sherlock asked and John pressed out a smile and nodded.

“‘Course you are, what a silly question that is…” John mumbled, scratching his neck awkwardly. Sherlock beamed and watched as John sat down in his chair, effortlessly deciding John’s lap was the best place to sit and sat down. “What-” John blushed furiously and rubbed his face tiredly. “Sherlock,” John tried and Sherlock looked at him in confusion.

“Yes, John?” Sherlock said simply and John sighed once more.

“We were kind of… Talking? _Alone,”_ John said pointedly, Ella struggling to keep in a giggle. Sherlock shook his head, his curls bouncing freely.

“Oh don’t mind me! I’ll just be here, quiet,” Sherlock smiled over at Ella and John grumbled something unhearable beneath his breath. Ella cleared her throat now.

“Actually Sherlock, I need to just finish up here with John and then you’ll have him all to yourself alright?” She said with a soft voice and Sherlock nodded, getting up in an instant.

“I understand. I’ll be in your bedroom, John,” Sherlock said unfazed and left John stuttering for an explanation about _why_ Sherlock was going to _his_ bedroom. Ella chuckled and shook her head, closing her book gently.

“It’s alright, John. You don’t need to explain yourself to me. Or the situation. Or whatever you’re doing. I’m just happy to see this… Version of you. It doesn’t have to be a new you, or even the John you were before everything you’ve gone through, but it can be a version of you, that I must say, I enjoy a lot, and it seems like you do too,” Ella said thoughtfully, and John paused for a moment before nodding his head.

“Yeah… You can say that. A different version…” John glanced over to the bedroom, deep in thought from what Ella had just said. He barely noticed her getting up and pulling her jacket on, only realising she was leaving as she stood up. “Are- Are we done already? It’s only been half the time,” John said, looking at his watch briefly, and Ella smiled, placing a gentle hand on John’s shoulder.

“I think we can end early for today. You seem to have your schedule full anyway with your new… Friend,” Ella said and gave John a knowing smile before she headed to the door and out from the warm flat. John stood alone in the living room, nodding his head slightly.

Maybe Sherlock had made a bigger impact on him than he had first thought. Maybe he was a different version of himself. Mrs. Hudson certainly seemed to believe he was. _You’re a good man, John, please act that way._ She had said last night. And maybe, just maybe, she was right about that part.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll be patient and follow me on this new story I'm creating!  
> I hope this story will grow together with the readers, and that with your support, it'll be better than ever!
> 
> Thank you for reading this first chapter, hope this piqued your interest!


End file.
